


【杰佣R】Pornstar（6）

by Saberdar



Category: IDENTITY V
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:16:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22269283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saberdar/pseuds/Saberdar
Kudos: 47





	【杰佣R】Pornstar（6）

第六章

“杰克先生来了？要先喝杯咖啡吗？”工作人员热情的招呼声传入了杰克的耳中，杰克将自己的大衣放好对着工作人员笑笑，“麻烦了，不要加糖。”  
“交给我吧！”工作人员不知为何今日格外热情，杰克摸了摸下巴也没太在意，径直走进拍摄场地随意地找了个沙发坐下了。  
他随意看着手机，等着自己的咖啡和自己今日的搭档。  
今日要拍的背景是咖啡厅，或许是待会儿会有喝咖啡的情节，上妆时也就随便在脸部抹了点杰克不知道名字的东西，嘴唇上并没有抹什么。  
“你还挺享受。”一道熟悉的声音传来，杰克听得一愣，他转头一看，奈布已经把大衣脱下挂到架子上了。  
“怎么是你？”杰克眼中还有些疑惑，但还是惊喜居多。  
“原来那位跟你搭戏的先生找到了真爱，婚礼就在最近，所以跟我换了。你都不提前打听清楚吗？”奈布的语气多少有几分无奈，但细看去他的耳尖有点红。  
原来跟杰克一起搭这个本的人的确是近期要结婚，但换人选也不一定会直接换到本来是个AV演员的奈布身上。这次这个剧本奈布自己还是悄悄出了点力。  
“真的不是最近好久没碰面想我了吗？”杰克向来是个细心的人，奈布有些羞赧的模样被杰克看个通透。他故意笑着逗奈布，端着咖啡想要喝一口，举到一半却被奈布“截胡”，送进了自己的口中。  
奈布喝了一大口，随后顿住，皱着眉头把咖啡咽下去，他把咖啡杯放在桌上，“…你怎么没加糖？”  
“我向来不加糖。”杰克耸耸肩，靠在沙发上。  
奈布还想多聊几句，却被化妆师叫走了。

杰克又翻了翻自己拿着的剧本，他本来以为是别人没打算多准备，现在打算临时再看看剧本。  
奈布到底还是有些不同的，对于他来说。

……

咖啡厅的灯光很暖，室内布置异常温馨，沙发上的骨头靠枕暗示着这是怎样的一家咖啡厅。  
“欢迎光临。”来搭戏的工作人员笑得有点僵硬，但好在台词还记得比较清楚。  
杰克低头站在门口打量菜单和工作人员又顺势推进了一波剧情，奈布在里间穿戴着并不大好穿戴的狗狗套装，一边在心底忍耐着羞耻，一边却莫名有几分期待。送入臀中的肛塞，自己做的扩张，冰凉的润滑剂在穴肉的缓慢流动。他按照剧情跪在地毯上，等待着杰克的到来。这感觉着实神奇，他还从未在拍摄的时候一个人在里间里等待过，饱怀着对于即将到来的事情的期待，等待着杰克的到来。  
漫长的等待时间总算结束，遮盖着灯光的幕帘被人拉开，奈布下意识按照脑中剧情的指示快速爬到杰克脚下，颈间绑着的项圈上的铃铛叮当作响，身后尾巴形状的肛塞随着他身体的摆动而左右摇晃。杰克立刻蹲下身，用手掌抚摸奈布的头发，“好热情的狗狗，好可爱。”  
奈布一边心中吐槽着这句台词，一边却还是用脸颊蹭了蹭杰克的手，伸出舌头去舔杰克的指尖。  
“您喜欢这只狗吗？”扮演着店主角色的工作人员此时走上前来颇有几分僵硬的说着台词，杰克一边抚摸着奈布的头，一边回答道：“是的，我觉得它很热情也很乖顺。”  
“那就让它陪伴您的寂寞时间吧。”工作人员僵硬的念完最后一句台词，对杰克两人露出一个微笑，转身离去了。他的台词实在是太过僵硬，即使是有些羞耻的奈布也差点笑出声。杰克却依旧毫无表情变化，甚至还很自然的回应了一声。  
“我们走吧。”杰克抚了抚奈布的颈侧，奈布就按照剧本所写乖顺地贴着杰克的裤腿爬行。  
两个人经过一条不算长的走廊，进入到被隔断的的小隔间。杰克坐到沙发上，拍了拍自己的腿，奈布就自觉地把手掌搭上杰克的腿，“乖宝贝，你最喜欢舔东西了是吗？”  
杰克一边说着剧本中预定的台词，一边顺势解开自己的腰带，拉开裤链，将将已经半勃起的肉棒释放出来。奈布立刻上前伸出舌头去舔杰克的肉棒，他故意学着狗的样子伸出舌头去舔，而不是把肉棒含进嘴里。湿热的舌头绕着肉棒来回舔舐，奈布的手掌还不能扶着肉棒，手掌依旧搭在杰克的腿上。勃起的肉棒有时会抽到奈布的脸颊，在上面打出淫荡的湿痕。  
这种舔的方法对于杰克和奈布来说都不大好受，虽然视觉效果爆炸，但是这种隔靴搔痒般的快感对于此刻渴求情欲的两人来说无疑是一种甜蜜的折磨。但彼此之间却默契的谁都没有叫停，两个人仿佛较劲一般地，一个人抚摸着奈布的发做着鼓励的姿态，一个人被肉棒打了数次脸颊却还是坚持之用舌头舔舐肉棒，舌尖沾着上面的淫水卷回自己的嘴中。  
“先生，您的蛋糕。还有狗狗最爱吃的特制饼干，您需要奖励它的时候可以喂给它。”工作人员打断了两人无声的“战斗”。他将手里的两个盘子放在小桌上，最后对杰克致意一下，转身离开房间。  
“乖狗狗要吃点饼干吗？”杰克捏着盘里的饼干再一次抚摸奈布的头。  
“呜……”被情欲搅得一团乱的脑子让奈布回想不起来剧本中此时自己应该回答什么，但反正不是正常说话就对了。  
杰克把饼干喂进他的嘴里，微微俯身把他抱进怀里，被遮挡住的手悄悄地帮着奈布揉了两下膝盖。  
“乖狗狗理应得到奖励。”杰克一边温声说着，一边伸手将奈布穴内的肛塞拔出，他随意地将肛塞丢在地上，手指插了进去。  
渴求已久的穴肉终于吃到了手指，立刻热情地缠了上来，屁股被插得一抖一抖的，奈布喉间不停地滚出喘息，不时求饶一般地用头去蹭杰克的颈侧。但杰克却并没有停下，他似乎打算让奈布先射出一次。他的一只手撸动着奈布的阴茎，一只手还在后面操着贪吃的穴肉。摄影师走到两人身侧，将相机对准了奈布的阴茎，杰克心领神会地加快撸动的速度。  
精液一股股地喷射出，被快感俘获的身体顺从地迎合着给予自己快感的人，穴肉不肯放开手指，一直不停地吸吮着。  
杰克的手上也沾染了些许精液，他将那只手举到奈布嘴边，“你会为我舔干净的的，对吗？”  
比回答更快的是伸出的舌尖，舌尖一点一点地将手上的精液都舔干净。  
奈布的胸被杰克的手指揉着，已经硬到发涨的乳尖被拨弄两下就足以使这具敏感的身体颤抖，刚射出的不应期就这么轻易地过去，刚刚喷射出精液的阴茎再一次硬了起来。  
“真是一条充满活力的狗。”杰克笑着称赞道，用手掌去压下奈布硬起的阴茎，但随着手掌的离开，阴茎很快又恢复到向上翘起的姿态了。奈布的阴茎前段微微有些上翘，就像一把弯刀，在曾经拍摄的AV中，这根阴茎总能使得与他搭戏的女演员快感连连高潮迭起。但如今再好的“弯刀”也只不过是杰克手里的玩具，被手掌反复按压玩弄。这种羞耻感让奈布忍不住打了个哆嗦，杰克似乎也感受到了他的感受玩弄的动作稍稍停了一下。杰克犹豫一下还是轻笑着说道：“你真是太可爱了，我的宝贝。”  
杰克说完之后就低头轻轻吻了一下奈布的耳朵，这是剧本中完全没有的描写，但导演没有叫停，似乎是也觉得这点小改变无伤大雅。但不可否认的是，那样一个轻飘飘的吻居然有效安抚了奈布的心情，让他心中安定了许多。  
他被杰克带着跪趴在沙发上，臀部撅起，光线照在他白皙的臀部上，腰部略向下一点的骨头遮挡住光线，投下阴影平白为这具身体多添了几分性感。

因为设定是小狗所以要用狗交吗？奈布在心里吐槽着，但身体却是配合万分。杰克插手指进来，他跟随着手指的动作轻轻摇摆屁股，仿佛寻求快感一般。  
手指掰开臀瓣，让摄影机能够清晰地拍摄到穴肉蠕动着吞吃手指的画面，也能看见穴肉已经被干的泛红，穴口似乎被带出了不少润滑剂，亮晶晶的如同一张永远填不饱的小嘴。  
那场面过于诱人，奈布的肩背展开的轮廓还十分富有魅力，整个人上半身都充斥着男性的张力，身下淫荡的穴口却带来一种倒错感。更何况奈布头上还一直带着未曾摘下的狗儿发箍，颈上还挂着项圈。这分明是不应当组合在一起的东西此刻却显出了奇妙的和谐感，甚至于更进一步的情色感。  
杰克觉得自己此刻无须再多等待，他抽出手指，将湿滑的手指随意在自己的肉棒上涂抹，让肉棒上多沾一些润滑剂，龟头在臀缝间来回滑动几下，最后终于对准穴口插了进去。  
被插入时奈布的手抓着沙发的坐垫，身体有些无力的弹动两下，屁股却还是撅得很高，好好地将肉棒全都吃了进去。  
“好舒服，乖狗狗。”杰克一边缓慢小幅度地前后抽插，一边伸手抚摸奈布的腰侧，甚至伸手去揉奈布的胸肌。翘挺的乳头被掐个正着，奈布连“不”都吐露不出来，只能张着嘴一直气喘，“……啊……嗯…”  
杰克的频率很快就被奈布所适应，他开始有技巧地迎合着杰克的操弄，摇摆着臀部，臀肉被杰克的手掌抓揉着，整个屁股都是麻的。无论是被一直反复欺负着敏感点的穴内亦或是被抓揉时而还加上几下轻打的臀瓣，都似乎完全被对方掌握，随着对方的动作而迸发出快感。  
为什么快感会这么强……？身体只知道随着对方的动作而摆动，流出情热的汗水黏腻在身上，既热情又淫荡。奈布恍惚间又想起上一次剧本拍摄结束时，杰克所说的那句话 ，“而且总感觉，我和您在一起工作获得的快感越来越强了 。”  
开什么玩笑，这种事情带来的体验怎么会变化的那么快。奈布在心里反驳着，但是身体却舒服的恨不得瘫软在沙发上，臀瓣被拍红了，与白皙的腿根形成鲜明的对比。  
穴肉被操得更红，杰克的手指还一直挑逗着奈布的阴茎，持续给予他过量的快感。  
“喜欢吗？我的宝贝。”杰克带着些许气音的话落在奈布的耳边，随后奈布的耳朵就被吻了吻。  
明明这只是剧本中的一句台词，却让奈布的身体兴奋得不行，几乎要达到高潮，爽的直发抖。  
那快感过于强烈，甚至带上了些许能愉悦灵魂的物质，这让奈布接受地恐惧又兴奋。  
他哑着嗓子叫，整个人几乎都趴在沙发上，只有屁股还被杰克抓着操，脚尖绷紧，身前的阴茎被手指撸动着射出精液。穴肉吸得愈发紧了，杰克也没有再过多忍耐，痛快地全都射在避孕套里。  
杰克将肉棒从温暖的穴内抽出，拎着避孕套的底端将里面的精液全部倒在工作人员之前端来的号称是“狗狗最爱吃的特制饼干”上，随意用一旁的叉子将它们搅拌。  
“乖狗狗，这是你最喜欢吃的东西。”  
摄影师拍摄完奈布低头似乎要去吃的最后一幕，这个剧本也终于是拍摄完毕。

奈布用手撑着站起来，跪久了的腿有些麻，刚才沉浸于快感之中还没查觉，现在没有了麻痹神经的快感，这酸涩的感觉格外难受。杰克拉了他一把，笑着说：“辛苦了。”  
杰克将自己微卷的额发撩起来了些许，看上去比平日清爽了些，“一起冲个凉？”  
“去。”奈布答应一声，跟杰克一起走向房间角落的浴室。  
杰克一马当先走在前面，奈布看着他的背影，又回想起刚才自己胸中的情感。  
应该是错觉吧，那种奇怪的感觉。奈布在心中想着。  
“今天也一起吃饭吧。”杰克突然回头做出邀请。  
“……为什么要用‘也’难道我们很经常吃饭吗？”奈布忍不住吐槽道。  
“只要一起吃过一次就可以用‘也’了，就算以前我们没有经常一起吃饭，以后也可以培养。”杰克堵在浴室的门口不让奈布进去。  
“好，我知道了。”奈布心想着没必要因为这件小事耽误自己洗澡，索性也就爽快答应，心中闪过的一丝窃喜却并未被他捕捉到。  
“那就说定了。”  
“……知道了，我能进去了吗？”

TBC

杰克：我堵住门的时候还以为他会打我，好险。


End file.
